


Journey to be the Best: Kanto

by thedoctorscharlene92



Series: Journey to be the Best series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorscharlene92/pseuds/thedoctorscharlene92
Summary: Past people who have traveled with Ash Ketchum usually leave after their journey with him ends, but what if there was a constant companion all the way through? One who never left his side? Meet Eliana Greyson. She starts her journey, not planning on traveling with anyone, until she meets Ash on the day, she gets her first Pokémon. Eliana has the same dream to be the very best, but she never expected to meet and experience everything she does. And it's all because of Ash Ketchum.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Journey to be the Best series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Journey to be the Best: Kanto

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so never expected to start writing a Pokémon fanfic. I haven't written one in so long, so I don't know how it's going to go, but I had this idea stuck in my head since reading some Pokémon fanfiction, so here it is. It's probably something that's been done before, but I'm still going to try it anyway. And yes, it will follow the Pokémon series all the way through with Eliana being one of the main traveling buddies of Ash, and like the summary says, she will be one that stays with him through every region he's been through. I always thought it was sad when all his friends would leave after their journey with him ended, so thus I created Eliana. It will lead to a relationship with Ash and my OC. Also, other times I've written Pokémon fanfiction, my original characters have been I admit Mary Sue, but I'm been writing a lot since then, so I think I'm a lot better at making my characters not that way. Anyway, that's enough talk from me! I hope you enjoy the story and the journey of Eliana! :)

"Is there a reason why your stuffing your face?"

Eliana Greyson's head snapped up, her mouth stuffed with too much food that she couldn't speak. She stared at her mother, Diana, as she tried to swallow the food in her mouth. There was a reason why she was trying to manage to eat her dinner the way she was. She wanted to finish dinner, so she could go to bed, fall asleep, and be up and ready to start her Pokémon journey! She turned ten a couple of weeks ago and she wanted to get started straight away but her mother managed to convince her to stay home and wait until everyone else went to get their first Pokémon. And it was finally here!

Eliana finally swallowed her food, and she grinned. "Sorry Mom! But it's my Pokémon journey tomorrow and I just want it to be here already!"

Diana didn't say anything for a moment before sighing. "I understand, but if you choke on your food, there will be no Pokémon journey for you to go on."

Thinking for a moment, Eliana knew her mother had a point. She puffed her cheeks out.

"Fiiiiine, I'll slow down." Eliana agreed, then took another bite of her food. "I'm just excited, mom, I can't help it!"

"I know, honey, but it'll be here before you know it." Diana smiled, reaching over to grab her daughter's hand. She squeezed it. "Trust me, when you get your first Pokémon, all the waiting will be worth it."

Eliana smiled hugely. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all! I don't even know which one I want yet. They're all so cute! And they look strong too! I know it's between Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur, but they all seem so great. It's going to be hard to pick just one of them!"

"I'm sure you'll know once you meet them. I know that's how it was for me." Diana sighed, placing her hand under her chin. "I had no idea which one I wanted, but once I looked into the eyes of my little Charmander, I knew that was the starter Pokémon I wanted."

Eliana's eyes brightened, remembering the picture her mother showed her of when her mom was a little girl smiling brightly as she held the fire type in her arms. They both looked so happy together. Eliana hoped she and her first Pokémon were as close as her mom and her Charmander, who was now a strong, tough Charizard!

"I hope it's the same way for me." Eliana said, smiling. Finally, without having to stuff her face, she finished her dinner and stood up with an excited grin. "Okay! I'm done! Goodnight mom!" She moved to kiss Diana on the cheek. It was quick and before Diana could blink, her daughter disappeared up the stairs.

Diana shook her head, but she was smiling. "She reminds me so much of her father…"

Upstairs, Eliana was already in bed and she stared at her posters of the starter Pokémon. She stared for awhile longer before grinning.

"Just wait you guys, I'm going to start my journey and pick one of you, and we'll become the very best together!" With that promise, Eliana fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The very next morning, she was up and getting ready in her new outfit her mom got her for her birthday. It was a simple tank top with a red leather jacket along with a pair of blue jeans and a simple pair of white tennis shoes. Eliana grinned at the reflection in the mirror. Mom did good. She grabbed her bag, putting it up and around her shoulder. Eliana grinned again. Now, she was ready for her Pokémon journey!

She ran down the stairs, dashing past the kitchen. "Bye Mom!" she shouted.

"Wait!"

Eliana skidded to a stop before hitting the front door and turned around to face her mom. "What?" she asked.

"You forgot something." Diana handed out a hat and Eliana recognized it immediately.

"Mom…" she said quietly. It was her dad's hat.

"He would have wanted you have this. I know he wasn't there…but maybe now he can be with you on your journey." Diana smiled sadly as she placed the hat on her daughter's head. It was a simple white cap, but it meant the world to Eliana.

"Thanks…" Eliana told her softly before bringing her mom into a hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Diana hugged her back. It didn't last that long as she pulled back. "You have fun on your journey!"

"I will! I'm going to be the very best!" Eliana was going to make her mom and dad proud! She gave her mom one final grin before racing down the road to get to Professor Oak's Pokémon lab. Hopefully without being late, like a certain ten-year-old boy with messy black hair and the dream of becoming a Pokémon Master.

* * *

Eliana fixed her hat on her head as she looked up at the giant Pokémon lab in awe. She remembered being little and being in awe of how huge the lab was, just as much as she was now. This was going to be the first time to actually go into the lab, so she was pretty excited about it.

"Hey Eliana." A familiar voice greeted her.

She turned around and spotted Gary Oak standing behind her. Eliana gave a weak smile.

"Hi Gary." She wasn't all that excited to see him. She wasn't a big fan of him. She thought he was too arrogant for his own good. He just thought he was so much better than anyone else. But she guessed he had a right to be, considering he was the grandson of Professor Oak. Eliana shook her head at her thoughts as she spoke up again. "How are you doing? Excited for today?"

Gary smirked. "Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Eliana shrugged. "I don't know. Just asking." That was the last thing she said to him as she headed up the stairs to get to the lab. Gary followed her up, but she pretty much ignored him until they got to the front door. He practically pushed by her to get through the door first. Eliana glared at his back but decided not to say anything.

Professor Oak was in the front of the lab and turned around to face them with a smile.

"Hi Gramps!" Gary greeted with a smirk. "I'm ready for my Pokémon!"

Eliana pushed him to the side. "Haven't you heard of ladies first, Gary?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

Gary grumbled at her. "Fine, you can go first."

It was Eliana's turn to smirk. "Thank you!" She stepped towards the three Pokéballs, tapping her chin. "Now, which one should I pick?" She hummed in thought for a couple minutes, irritating Gary.

"Just pick one!"

Eliana glared at him once. "Excuse me, for wanting to take the time to pick the starter Pokémon I'll have for the rest of my life, don't be so rude." Ignoring Gary's frown, she turned back towards the Pokéballs and finally decided on one. "Okay! I choose Charmander!"

After hearing her mom talk about her and her Charmander's bond, Eliana knew that was the Pokémon she had to pick. She picked up the third Pokéball and let her brand-new Pokémon out. A bright light came out of the ball but soon it disappeared, and then there was Charmander on the ground, looking up at Eliana with curious eyes. She met her Pokémon's gaze and just knew she had made the perfect choice for her first Pokémon. Eliana went down to Charmander's height and smiled.

"Hi Charmander! My name is Eliana and I'm your new trainer!" she greeted. "We're going to be great friends. I just know it."

Her Pokémon stared at her. Slowly, the smile disappeared. Did her pokémon not like her? The question was answered a few minutes later when Charmander gave her a toothy grin.

"Char! Charmander!" it cheered happily, jumping into Eliana's arms. The pokémon nuzzled her neck. "Chaaar!"

Grinning, Eliana hugged her new partner. "Aw, it already loves me!" she cooed, nuzzling her pokémon back.

"Charmander's a girl." Professor Oak informed her.

Her eyes brightened at that. "Really?" She looked up at the professor briefly before glancing back down at her pokémon, who was looking up at her now with sparkling eyes. She should have known. Eliana smiled again. "Then how about we give you a nickname? How about Charlene, or Charlie for short?"

The fire pokémon thought about it for a moment before she nodded enthusiastically. "Char!"

"Then Charlie it is!" Eliana grinned, cuddling her pokémon to her body. Now, she definitely knew she made the right choice. She turned to Gary. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Gary rolled his eyes skyward. "Finally!" He went up the last two balls and picked the first one. "I decided on Squirtle!" He grinned down at the pokéball in his hand before clicking it on his belt.

Eliana watched curiously. "Aren't you going to let it out?"

"Nah, I'll let it out later."

"Well, okay." Eliana didn't know why he didn't want, but she guessed it didn't matter.

After giving each of them a pokédex, Eliana left the pokémon lab with Gary, still holding onto Charlie. She didn't want to put her in the pokéball just yet. She was content with just holding her and her pokémon didn't seem the mind at all. Charlie looked rather comfortable in her arms. Eliana and Gary stepped outside and there was rather large crowd waiting, complete with a red convertible and cheerleaders. It looked like a school rally than a crowd cheering on a new pokémon trainer.

The cheerleaders were closer to the stairs of the lab, chanting over and over again. "Gary! Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Eliana's eye twitched at the sight as Gary went straight into the crowd, waving his hands in the air as he smirked at everyone.

"I got my pokémon!" he exclaimed, and everyone cheered.

"Chaaar." Charlie covered her ears with her claws, obviously not enjoying the screaming and yelling.

"Want to go in your pokéball?" Eliana asked her partner. Charlie gave a nod of her head, so she returned her pokémon into the ball before clipping it on her belt like Gary did. She shoved past the crowd, managing to get through without making anyone angry. Just as she was about to walk down the road, she saw someone running towards her.

Eliana recognized the person as Ash Ketchum, another kid who lived in Pallet Town. She didn't really talk to him much, but he seemed nice.

But wait a minute, was he in his pajamas?

Eliana blinked. As he got closer, it looked like he wasn't about to stop. Her eyes widened and she managed to move out of the way before Ash could slam right into her. So, instead he ran straight into Gary and he fell down to the ground right on his butt. Eliana winced. That must have hurt.

She quickly went over to him and helped him up to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" he said, allowing her to help him. He turned towards Gary.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gary exclaimed, but then realized who he was, causing him to smirk. "Well, you must be Ash! Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me!"

"What are you even talking about?" Eliana questioned, confused. "You guys already know each other." That made no sense at all.

Gary waved it off. "That's besides the point. The point is that I got a pokémon and he doesn't!"

Eliana crossed her arms, staring at him. "And? Your point is? So, what if he doesn't have one yet? Doesn't mean he's not going to be getting one."

Gary ignored her as he pulled his pokémon's pokéball and twirled the ball on his finger. "And it's right inside this pokéball."

The spectators cheered in response.

"Let's go, Gary, let's go! Yeah, yeah!" The cheerleaders cheered happily.

Eliana tried to ignore them. Would they ever shut up?

Ash stared at it in awe, as if he had never seen a pokéball before in his life. Well, he had, but this one had an actual pokémon inside of it!

"Thank you, fans, for this great honor!" Gary added, gesturing to the crowd with a smirk across his face. "Just you watch! I will become a pokémon master and everyone will remember the name Pallet Town for years to come!"

"Gary! Gary, he's our man!" The cheerleaders chanted yet again. They went on to continue but Eliana cut them off, having enough.

"Do you mind shutting up for just one minute?! We get it!" she shouted, growing frustrated. Well, she was already frustrated. She couldn't believe Gary. He was ten! He didn't need an entourage.

Each of the cheerleaders glared at her. Eliana just rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Ash and Gary.

"Can I see what pokémon you got?" Ash asked excitedly.

"None of your business!" Gary said, startling the other young boy when he leaned in a little too close, making Ash back away. "If you would have showed up on time, you would have gotten to see that I got the best pokémon from Professor Oak!"

Eliana rolled her eyes.

Gary smirked. "It pays to be the professor's grandson!" He laughed. Eliana couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Well, smell ya later!" He got into his car and drove off with the large group following behind him, along with those annoying cheerleaders.

"Thank god, they're gone." Eliana sighed, rubbing her temples. Now, that they were gone, she decided to let out Charlie. "Come on out, they're gone now."

Charlie stretched as soon as she was outside. "Chaaar!"

Her pokémon yawned. She must have taken a nap in her ball. Charlene shook her head and her tail flicked, the flame on the tip of it glowing brighter when she saw her trainer.

"Charmander!" she cheered, jumping into her trainer's arms, then climbed up her shoulders before sitting on top of Eliana's head.

Eliana giggled at her pokemon's antics. "You are too cute for your own good!" she giggled again as she reached up to pet Charlie on the head.

"Char…"

She smiled before turning towards Ash, who stared at her pokémon in amazement.

"Is that your first pokémon?" he asked.

"Yep! This is Charlie, my Charmander! I just got her a few minutes ago."

"And you're already that close?"

Eliana grinned and nodded. "Yep!"

"Wow…" Ash said.

She nodded again, then held out her hand. "I'm Eliana, nice to finally meet you, Ash!"

He shook her hand with a grin. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Char!" Charlie smiled at the two trainers. Eliana and Ash looked up at her, laughing.

"So, you finally decided to show up."

Eliana and Ash turned around, facing Professor Oak. Ash perked up.

"Oh, Professor Oak, where's my pokémon?" he asked eagerly.

"Your pokémon?" Professor Oak asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm ready!"

"You look like you're ready for bed, not for pokémon training." The professor commented. "I hope you don't think you're gonna train in your pajamas."

Ash sweatdropped, and Eliana giggled.

"He has a point." She said.

The trainer beside her frowned but didn't comment. He quickly turned back to Professor Oak, clenching his hands.

"Oh no, professor, I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late, but believe me, I'm ready for a pokémon!" he cried out.

Professor Oak scratched his cheek. "Well, alright then." He glanced at Eliana, who was now petting her pokémon and Charlie was enjoying it by the look on the fire pokemon's face. He smiled at the sight. "You two look like you are getting along splendidly."

Eliana giggled before grabbing her pokémon to hold the fire type in her arms. "Yeah!"

"It's always nice to see pokémon and pokémon trainer getting along. Always brings a smile to my face!"

"Professor!" Ash exclaimed. "Don't mean to be rude but can I get my pokémon now!"

"Right, yes, of course." Professor Oak nodded. "Follow me."

Ash followed the professor up the stairs. Eliana still stood there, wondering if she should follow. She needed to start on her journey if she wanted to get to Viridian City before night fall, but she did want to see what kind of pokémon Ash got.

"Should we go check it out?" Eliana asked, glancing down at Charlie.

"Char!"

She nodded. "Okay then." She ran up the stairs to catch up to Professor Oak and her fellow pokémon trainer.

* * *

"I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time, but I finally decided to choose…" Ash said once they were all gathered inside the lab. Eliana stood off to the side, still holding onto Charlie. "Squirtle!" He opened up the pokéball, but it was empty. "Oh!"

"Already taken by someone who was on time." Professor Oak said. _'Meaning Gary.'_ Eliana thought with a sigh.

Ash gave a sigh. "Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept." He shook his head quickly. "But now, I would choose my pokémon as…Bulbasaur!" He opened the next ball, but it was empty, and he nearly dropped to the floor. "What?"

"That was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

"Oh, well that's no problem! Because my pokémon would be…Charmander!" It was empty too.

"Charmander, char, char!" Charlie waved cheerfully and Ash sweatdropped while Eliana giggled.

"Well, safe to say it got taken by someone who wasn't late." Eliana teased, punching Ash on the shoulder.

He huffed, then looked at the professor sadly. "Does that mean all the pokémon are gone?"

Professor Oak looked nervous. "Well, there is still one left, but I –"

"Professor, I'll take it!"

"I think I should warn you – there is a problem with this last one."

Ash gave the professor a determined look. "I have to have a pokémon."

"He's right, you know?" Eliana added in, sticking up for Ash. "He can't become a pokémon trainer without a partner." The male trainer gave her a grateful smile, and she smiled back.

Professor Oak stared at the two, cornered for a moment, then he sighed. "Well, in that case…" He pressed a button on the table where the pokéballs were, revealing another pokéball. There was something a little bit different about this one. It had a lightning mark on it. Eliana stared in awe, along with Charlie, both of them wondering what pokémon was inside of the ball.

The pokéball suddenly opened and the light came from it. A few minutes later, it disappeared, revealing the pokémon inside. Eliana hadn't seen one before, so she was just in awe of the pokémon, just like Ash was.

"What it is?" Eliana asked curiously, staring at the new pokémon as it scratched behind its ear.

"Pikachu."

"Its name is Pikachu." Professor Oak answered Eliana's question.

"Aw, it's so cute!" she said, cupping her hands and bringing them to her cheek. This caused Charlie to jump where Pikachu was.

"Char!" she greeted happily.

The electric type stared for a moment before turning away, causing Charlie to sweatdrop. "Pii…"

"Charmander…" she ducked her head sadly.

"Aw, it's okay." Eliana said, patting her pokémon on the head. She frowned as she looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu's not very friendly, is it?"

Professor Oak sighed, but Ash didn't seem bother by it as his eyes brightened at Pikachu.

"Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all!" he exclaimed, picking up Pikachu.

"You'll see." The way he said it made Eliana worried.

"Ash…maybe you should put Pikachu down." She told him slowly. The pokémon didn't look very happy.

"Why would I do that?" Ash asked, glancing at her before looking back at Pikachu, grinning. "Hi Pikachu!"

"Pika…" The pokémon wasn't as enthusiastic as Ash was. And he probably should have listened to Eliana because Pikachu used its electric shock on Ash. As soon as it was over, he puffed out smoke.

Eliana moved over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine." Ash managed to say, still trying to get over the shock.

Professor Oak crossed his arms. "It's also known as an electric mouse – it's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."

"I see what you mean…"

"Shocking, isn't it?" the professor said.

Eliana slowly nodded. "That's an understatement."

"Now take these – your pokédex and pokéballs." Professor Oak handed them over.

"Thank…" Before he could even finish, Pikachu shocked him again, this time shocking Eliana, Professor Oak, and Charlie. "YOUUUU!"

"YOUR WELCOME!"

Once it died down, Eliana fell to the floor along with the rest of them. Her new clothes were charred! She pouted.

* * *

Eliana and Ash went back outside along with Professor Oak, and there was small group outside. Banging pots together and cheering. One woman in particular was the loudest and she stepped forward. She had red hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile.

"Mom!" Ash said in surprise.

So, this was Ash's mom? Her mom was friends with his mom, but Eliana never met her in person.

"Oh, Ash, I'm proud of you!" Ash's mom said happily. "You're finally going to fulfill your dream and it starts with your pokémon training! But I'm – I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!" Ash's mom sniffed.

"Aw mom."

It didn't take long for Ash's mom to compose herself and she finally took notice to Eliana and Charlie. "Oh? Hello there?" She looked at Ash. "Who's your friend?"

Eliana decided to answer. "Hi, I'm Eliana Greyson." She said, holding out her hand with a bright smile as she nodded up towards Charlie, who was back on top of her head. "And this is my partner, Charlie!"

"Charmander!" she waved at the new person.

Ash's mom giggled. "Aren't you a cutie?" she rubbed the top of Charlie's head.

"Chaaaar…" Charlie sighed in enjoyment.

Ash's mom giggled again before she turned back to Eliana. "Are you Diana's daughter?" At Eliana's nod, she smiled kindly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Eliana. I've heard so much about you."

She scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "All good things, I hope."

"The very best." Ash's mom giggled, shaking Eliana's hand. "You can call me, Delia."

"Okay Delia." Eliana grinned brightly. She liked Ash's mom. She was so nice.

Delia turned back towards Ash, bringing out a bag. She shoved it into her son's arms. "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot. But be careful not to burn yourself. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang out to dry –"

Eliana's head spun from all the stuff Delia sprouted out. Well, Ash's mom definitely came prepared.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Ash exclaimed, stopping Delia. "In front of all of these people – don't you know I'm a big kid, now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."

Delia nodded. "I understand." She looked down, noticing Pikachu. "Hmm? That's your pokémon?"

"Pikachu."

Ash grinned proudly. "Yep, that's my pokémon!" He looked down at Pikachu but the pokémon turned its head.

"Pi…"

Ash frowned, then he shook it off. "Uh…with Pikachu by my side, I'll get all the pokémon in the world."

"Not with the attitude Pikachu has…" Eliana muttered, getting a glare from Ash. She smiled sheepishly at him.

Delia frowned. "I thought all pokémon stayed inside their pokéballs. Why doesn't this one?"

"Uh…oh, yeah that's right!" Ash pulled out Pikachu's pokéball and tossed it at the pokemon, but the electric mouse knocked it back with its tail. And it kept happening every time Ash threw the pokeball at it. It was like they were playing catch.

Delia's eyes sparkled. "Oh, you're playing catch! You're friends already!"

Ash laughed sheepishly. "Uh sure…" He smiled as he put down the bag to pick up Pikachu. "Pikachu and I are real pals, right?"

"But it's a little weird." Delia frowned.

"Weird?" Ash looked at Pikachu and its eyes narrowed.

"I think it might be a good idea to put Pikachu down now." This time Ash listened, but it was no use anyway because Pikachu still shocked him and everyone around him. This time, though, Eliana and Professor Oak moved out of the way behind the pillar.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy." Professor Oak said.

"Why?!" Ash asked through the electric shocks.

"Rubber blocks electricity."

"Great!"

Finally, it was over, and everyone fell to the floor. Ash was still standing up, holding onto Pikachu.

"Don't forget to change your underwear…every single day…" Delia said on the floor.

"Okay…"


End file.
